


Lost Kitten

by Not_You



Series: 63'd OT3 [2]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Multi, OT3, Rule 63, pet feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a rule 63 prompt where Laurie has to deal with his girlfriends being synchronized.  Also they find a kitty. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Kitten

He knows that something must be done when Rorschach bursts into tears over a lost kitten. Sure, she likes animals about as much as Danielle does, but ordinarily she would scoop it up with a tenderness inversely proportional to the violence her hands are capable of and keep it warm in her coat until they could find a shelter to drop it off in. Now she sits with her back to the alley wall, cuddling it as tears drip off the end of her elfish little nose where it pokes from under her rolled up mask. It's almost cute. The kitten is black and white, scruffy and bedraggled with a filthy piece of string tied to its little tail, and its wide eyes are like little gold coins as it looks around from her arms. Hell, it breaks Laurie's heart and he's a guy and therefore not on the weepiest rag he's ever witnessed.

It sucks sometimes, living with two chicks. They synch up and Rorschach cries over the state of America instead of ranting, while Danielle's sweetness and even temper dry up to make room for a lava flow of steady rage. Laurie has learned to just get chocolate whenever he's out, and to hang around in the living room until either of them needs him for cuddles (Wanda) or angry, angry sex (Dani). Now he sighs, and offers Rorschach a hand up. "Come on."

She takes his hand and gets to her feet without her usual grace, more tears pouring down and sticking her mask to her face. She tucks the kitten tenderly into her coat, and leads the way to the tunnel entrance by one of her convoluted routes. It takes them by an animal shelter, but she wails, "I can't do it!" before she's even taken a step towards the drop cages, and Laurie tells her not to worry about it. By the time they're home, the little guy's name is Domino and the string is long gone. Up ahead, the light in the workshop is on, and they can hear Dani clanking and muttering to herself as she does something to Archie to make him even more ridiculously incredible.

"Honey, we're ho~ome!" Laurie calls, relieved when it gets a laugh. After last night, the worst seems to be over. He's sure the fucking moon has something to do with it, or a spike in EM radiation or something. Maybe he should ask Jen. Dani comes over, wearing the combination of men's undershirt and engine grease that Wanda has never been able to resist, the big lesbo. Of course, Laurie likes it too, so he just grins at her. "Can we keep him, boss?"

"Please?" Wanda's voice cracks, and Dani hugs her and lets Wanda mumble wretchedly about how it's so small and alone and someone tied cans to its little tail and goddamn it all to hell why do people have to do things like that? into her tits until she calms down.

"Ssshh. It's okay. Here, let me take him upstairs and feed him while you guys change." It's a testament to how much trust really exists between the two that Wanda gives her the kitten with no protest, staggering to the shower. Laurie strips out of his costume and goes upstairs to scrub off. The three of them meet in the kitchen, as they so often do.

Domino is on the table, a gooseneck lamp from Dani's desk blasting down on him like the summer sun as he scarfs tuna straight from the can like a certain other black and white creature they know. He's sleek and clean, wiped down with a warm, damp towel, and he's purring like a well-loved motorcycle, about five times louder than Laurie would have thought he could. There's a mug of hot cocoa by each place, Wanda's already loaded with marshmallows, a glass of water and two Tylenol beside it. She sits down gingerly, swallowing the pills and sipping her cocoa as she watches the kitten.

She is not beautiful, save to the eye of love, and Laurie knows Dani feels the same way to see the softness in her brown eyes. They tell Dani about their night as she heats up some meatloaf and mashed potatoes. She and Laurie aren't wild about it, but it's the meal Wanda inevitably craves when she's feeling low for any reason, and now is no exception. Wanda calms down as they eat, and Laurie makes a second batch of hot chocolate so that his girls can swill down four cups each. On the couch, Wanda curls up in his lap and Dani rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around Wanda as well. None of them are paying any attention to the TV, but it's background noise and gives them a reason to form this warm conglomeration. 

Domino has been set on the floor and given leave to explore the house, which is already pretty much kitten-safe, and to familiarize himself with the disused baking pan Dani has filled with the sand she puts on the walk if it gets too icy. He comes to join them now, mewing piteously as he makes a clumsy attempt to scale the couch, and Dani chuckles and scoops him up, tickling his ears and passing him to Wanda, who kisses the top of his tiny head. He spends that night and most of those thereafter on the pillow beside her head, even when he's really too big to fit.


End file.
